LoganWorm's Survivor: The Plains
Survivor: The Plains was LoganWorm's first season in his series . The season featured 18 original castaways on two different tribes. The season started on March 12th 2012 and ended on April 14th 2012. The winner was Kyle on a 2-1-1 vote. The Sprint Player of the Season was Link. This season is known as an "original" season for being in a location in which the actual Survivor series was not yet filmed (if it was filmed there, then it's original because of the logo and tribe names). 18 people applied, 0 were cut from casting, and 17 participated the whole season, with 1 quitting. People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Genre: 'Reality Competition '''Winner: '''Kyle S. (2-1-1) '''No. of Episodes: '''15 '''No. of Castaways: '''18 '''Original Run: '''March 12th 2012 - April 14th 2012 (22 Days) '''Hosted On: 'Tengaged Website 'Followed By: 'Survivor: Samoa '''Location: '''Gabon, Africa '''Tribes: Talu Ita Skiba Hiron Returning Players: ??? Videos: Castaways (All of the '''total votes' do include revotes, but only include votes that are cast against '''castaways, '''not for them'') ^1 = Edrine & Iceman were ejected from the game due to their behavior ^2 = Due to Link playing an idol on Josh, 1 vote against Josh did not count. ^3 = Due to Bwburke playing an idol on himself, 2 votes agasint Bwburke did not count. The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. RV = indicates that there was a revote (usually because of a tie) ^1 = Edrine & Iceman were ejected from the game due to their behavior ^2 = Due to Link playing an idol on Josh, 1 vote against Josh did not count. ^3 = Due to Bwburke playing an idol on himself, 2 votes agasint Bwburke did not count. ^5 = Due to a tie after revoting, Wade's fate was decided with the purple rock twist, and he got eliminated. ^7 = Due to the Reverse Tribal Council Twist, Iceman was voted back in the game. Voting History SV = indicates that the person didn't vote and they received a self-vote. NV = indicates that there was no vote involved with the Castaway's final departure. '' ^6 ''= In Episode 1, 2 members of the Talu tribe were ejected from the game because they were banned from the Tengaged site. However, the Talu tribe was still required to go to tribal council regardless. Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "Anything is Possible!"' The episode started with the 18 castaways entering their camps. They had just begun the journey of a lifetime. At the very first immunity challenge, Ita won immunity, and with everyone's attitude, it seemed like Ita was the tribe to be on. The Talu tribe was then sent to tribal council. Most people had begun to vote, until Edrine lashed out at the others, and was then in turn ejected from the game. After he was ejected, Iceman then also began to lash out. He was also ejected from the game. Surprisingly, Talu was to proceed with tribal council anyways. They were then 3 members down after deciding to vote out Mac. 'Episode 2: "Just a Roadblock?"' At the next immunity challenge, Talu was now down 3 members. This required the Ita tribe to sit out 3 members. The Talu tribe ended up winning immunity, and recovering for their total losses. Ita was then sent to tribal council. Ita, in the end, decided to vote off Chole because Chole was doing nothing at camp. Ita was still up 2 members on the Talu tribe. 'Episode 3: "This Will be Interesting"' At the next immunity challenge, it was announced, that the tribes were switching. Some people were shook up from this, but it was to be expected from the 2 ejections. People met their new tribes then. It was announced that the losers of the immunity challenge would take a bottle to tribal council with them, and open it up there. The immunity challenge was played once, but was determined not to be valid, so the tribes went back to their camps to try it again the next day. They came back the next day, and the new Talu tribe obtained immunity. Ita was sent to tribal council. At Tribal Council, Ita decided to vote out Ty. After he was voted out, the Ita tribe opened up their bottle to read the following message: "Your tribe has just voted a member out of your tribe. Listen to these instructions very carefully... now, you're going to vote someone back into the Talu tribe. You may vote for any of the people out of the game at this point. Good Luck ~Survivor: The Plains". At the Reverse Tribal Council, the Ita tribe voted back Iceman to the Talu tribe. This was controversial due to Iceman's previous nature, but was allowed to re-enter the game. 'Episode 4: "It's Everybody's Fault"' At the next immunity challenge no one had to sit out of the challenge. The castaways had to put their mental insticts to the test. Unfortunately, only about 1 castaway from each tribe actually tried. With that, Ita won immunity. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote off a member of their tribe. When the voting started, Cray spontaneously decided to quit. Talu was exempt from tribal council, but they were now down to 6 members. 'Episode 5: "4 Idiots"' At the next immunity challenge with Talu being down one member, Ita was forced to sit out one member of their tribe. The castaways had to do trivia on their own. Then they had to share their score. Once everyone playing entered their scores, the whole tribe's percentage was calculated. Talu had gotten all 0's on their quizzes, so it wasn't a surprise that Ita won immunity when they scored at least something. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote one member off a member of their tribe. There was a tie vote between Spelly and Bcl. The tribe had to revote and once they did Bcl was voted off. Ita was now up 2 members to the new Talu tribe yet again. 'Episode 6: "I Guess"' At the next immunity challenge, castaways discovered that they had the chance to mutiny. So, Kris, Wade, and Josh mutinited to Talu, and Bwburke mutinied to Ita. At the immunity challenge, Talu stood no chance. Ita won immunity and Talu was sent to tribal council. Kris surprised the tribe by getting mad at the others of a question about his alliance. Tyler mentioned that Talu had to become a team to get anywhere. Tyler was yet again disregarded when Iceman was voted out by only 2 votes. Everyone, but Josh on the tribe held a vote at that tribal council. Iceman left the game for a 2nd time. 'Episode 7: "No One Trusts Anyone"' At the next immunity challenge Ita took another win home, and the Talu tribe seemed like a joke now. Talu was sent to tribal council. At tribal council the new Talu tribe finally decided on a vote (somewhat), and voted out Kris on a 3-1-1-1 vote. Kris was the 6th person voted out. 'Episode 8: "I'm Screwed"' At the next immunity challenge, castaways were told that they were playing for individual immunity. The tribes were now merged. At the immunity challenge Bwburke won immunity, starting to put a target on his back. At tribal council, there was speculation as to whether an Ita tribe member would be voted out or a Talu tribe member would be. In the end Aidan was voted out on a 5-2-1-1-1 vote, a Talu tribe member. Aidan became the first member of the jury. 'Episode 9: "Leave Me Alone"' At the next immunity challenge, it was told that Tengaged would decide who won immunity. Josh seemed to pull a strong lead, and was surely going to win. However Link won by a mere 4% of the votes. At tribal council Link played an idol on Josh, and Bwburke played an idol on himself. The idols wouldn't have made a difference, and Spelly was voted out of the game on a 4-2-1-1 vote. People were a little shocked on how the idols were played. 'Episode 10: "Not to be Rude"' At the next immunity challenge, Link stole the Immunity Challenge at the last second by beating the other castaways in a game. At tribal council everyone was saying that Bwburke was clearly going home. However when the votes were read, everyone was shocked as Josh ended up going home on a 4-3-1 vote. Josh became the 3rd member of the jury. 'Episode 11: "You Should be Upset"' At the next immunity challenge, Link beat out Tyler again, making him an increasingly larger target. Bwburke had a hunch that he was going to be the next to go, or the votes would be at least close. At tribal council Link and Tyler blew up at each other, saying very rude things. It was clear it could be anyone's game at this point. Bwburke was voted out, as he predicted, on a 4-1-1-1 vote and became the 4th jury member. 'Episode 12: "It's in Their Heads"' At the next immunity challenge, it was decided that contestants had to put their popularity on the line to try to win immunity. Tyler finally came out on top, winning immunity by a staggering lead. At tribal council there was a lot of speculation as to who was going, and by the sound of it Link was going to be voted out. However when the votes were read it seemed like Link still had the game in his hands because Ashley was voted out on a 4-2 vote. Ashley became the 5th jury member. 'Episode 13: "As the Tide Changes"' At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to keep their hand on a tiki. 30 minutes into the challenge Funky made an offer to Link saying that if Link steps down, then he won't vote for Link. Tyler also suggested that the 3 (Funky, Tyler, and Link) should be a team, leaning that Kyle or Wade would be voted out if they took the offer. They didn't say anything. After many hours Funky thought that he would be safe if he stepped down because he got 2 people's words. Link won immunity. At tribal council in a shocking 3-2 vote, Funky was voted out. Funky became the 2nd to last member of the jury. 'Episode 14: "Broke the Alliances"' At the next immunity challenge, the castaways had to participate in a challenge similar to a triathalon. The first 2 parts was a race in where the first 2 castaways to finish would move on in the challenge. Kyle and Wade were eliminated from the first 2 parts of the challenge. In the end Link won against Tyler, which Link needed to get to the end because many thought if he didn't win immunity, he would have been voted out. At tribal council, there was a tie between Kyle and Tyler. Link and Wade revoted without Kyle and Tyler revoting. There was another tie, so the castaways had to draw rocks. There were 3 rocks, 2 of which were yellow and symbolized that the castaway who drew it was safe, 1 of which was a purple rock which would symbolize the eliminated castaway. Link did not have to draw a rock because he won immunity. The rocks were then drawn, and Wade held the purple rock, and became the final jury member. 'Episode 15: "Finale & Reunion"' At the final tribal council, jury members had to ask the final 3 (Link, Tyler, and Kyle) questions concerning why one of them should win. Many interesting questions were asked, but the biggest notable statement came from Josh stating: " The only reason I would give you my vote for million dollars, was if you promised to disconnect your Internet so I wouldnt have to run into you on tengaged anymore." The jury then cast their votes for a winner. At the reunion, when the votes were read, Kyle won 2-1-1. Link won Player of the Season (there was a tie between Link, Kyle, Tyler, and Bwburke, but Link won because he had won the most challenges, and it could be proved). Twists 'Reverse Tribal Council:' On the immunity challenge that happened on Day 5, it was announced that the losing tribe would recieve a bottle which they would open up at tribal council. Most of the castaways figured that the Ita tribe would be required to vote out another member of their tribe, but they were wrong. They had the power to vote in an eliminated castaway (even the previous ejected ones) to the Talu tribe, which they voted back Iceman. The tribes then had 7 castaways on each. Returning Players So far, no castaways from this season have returned. Biggest Criticisms Survivor: The Plains was hugely criticized for the lack of gameplay activity with the castaways. The interest level with viewers & castaways got worse as the season progressed. LoganWorm took two too many day breaks during the season, leaving the castaways a little off guard due to schedule changes. LoganWorm had to do a couple of challenge redo's, which were quite controversial because people thought that these challenges were won "fair & square" when in reality, a fatal flaw about the challenge had been discovered, or too much chaos happened. This was the only season to not have confessionals, which took away from the finale and reunion, as well as certain facts and game moves. Even with these criticisms, LoganWorm decided to renew for a 2nd season. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series